The number of pixels in displays (e.g., liquid crystal displays (LCDs), and organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays) continue to grow from full high definition (full HD—1920×1080), to 4K (3840×2160) and 8K (7680×4320)—a full 16 times the number of pixels of Full HD. This has put pressure on the transmission of the pixel values to the display (which may be referred to as the display stream).
Thus, there is a need for a system and method for compressing the display stream.